I'm not okay? I'm not okay
by PhantomCoffee
Summary: Seguro hay alguna canción que les ha traído recuerdos, seguro conocen una. Las simples palabras No estoy bien ya dicen algo en que pensar. Está de más decir que My Chemical Romance ni sus canciones me pertenecen, ni MTV o alguna marca de cualquier producto que nombre, lo único que me pertenece es el fic o One-shot o lo que sea


**I'm No Okay **

En pleno enero la banda tuvo que salir de ultima hora por orden de la compañía discográfica, se les había asignado una entrevista con MTV, cualquier banda estaría dando brincos por todos lados y... bueno estaban ellos, My Chemical Romance. Cada uno de los integrantes de la banda lo sobrellevo de manera diferente, el saber que no tenían más opción que presentarse porque... A eso de las cinco de la mañana cada miembro perteneciente a MCR fue avisado; llamadas, mensajes, correos de voz, mensajes en sus páginas web, apenas si les dio tiempo suficiente para mostrarse de manera presentable, a lo más podían decir que lucían decentemente. Los cuatro músicos permanecían sentados a la espera de la... ni su nombre sabían, sólo tenían entendido que era una joven, nueva en el ambiente con lo que respecta a entrevistas a figuras conocidas. Uno de ellos miraba a diferentes direcciones, como queriendo hallar algo, aquel pelirrojo parecía no rendirse, esto pudo pasar desapercibido de no ser porque el integrante de menor estatura y tatuajes no dejo escapar este detalle tan curioso ante la vista humana. -Gerard, te ocurre algo?- pregunto Frank a la voz de la banda que no se veía del todo calmado como el resto del grupo. -Tú sabes falta eso, café, amigo- ah la razón de lo anterior. Frank soltó una leve risa al escucharle, -si se trata de eso.. podemos buscar café luego?- Gerard sonrió al oír esas palabras, aquello fue como si Starbucks le mandara un ángel del café para ir en su ayuda, o eso fue lo pensó en ese instante. Mikey que ya no llevaba sus gafas y no cargaba más con la preocupación de que estas se rompan le celebraba mandando Tweets y Tweets y aunque la mayoría era de los sueños que tuvo con unicornios o sobre el bajo nuevo que había comprado y los artículos que este instrumento requería, eran Tweets al fin y al cabo. Y estaba Ray, al parecer era el más calmado de los cuatro, en aquel momento sólo observaba la única ventana con la que contaba la sala de entrevistas en que se hallaban que podía dejar ver el exterior de las calles, predominaba la lluvia en tal frió como inoportuno día, Ray paso una mano por su cabello, intacto... sus rizos que cubrían casi todo el contorno de su cabeza permanecieron intactos a pesar del clima. La serenidad era algo que se podía sentir allí, todo eso era posible gracias a la confianza de los unos con los otros. Una de las puertas se abrió, provocando que al instante todos miren en aquella dirección, joven, cabello corto, rostro común, nada que destacar... a excepción la media hora de retraso por su parte.-Oh, lo siento chicos, el clima estuvo terrible! tuvieron problemas para llegar?- Frank rió junto a Ray, aquello fue anotado inmediatamente en una libreta de apuntes que la recién llegada traía consigo. - Uh? me he perdido de algo- una vez dicho Ray miro a Frank, este ultimo al parecer tenía mucho que contar, dado que sus labios ni una palabra expresaban a el guitarrista de rizos. -Sí- contestó Frank a lo que la mujer tomaba asiento en el único disponible. -Ellos- señalo a los hermanos Way en lo que proseguía con su momento de hablar. -Ellos dos, los dos no saben ni el clima que hay- y mostró una sonrisa que conteniendo el reír, por su parte la dama estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero ello hubiera sido poco profesional. - Es... es cierto lo que escuche?- el amante de los unicornios rió por lo bajo antes de contestar. -N... nosotros, dormimos todo lo que resto del camino- Ray que hasta entonces no había dicho palabra alguna lo hizo. -Todos llegamos juntos, me ofrecí a traerles y... los dos subieron al auto y durmieron al instante- El único rostro femenino no dudo en formular la pregunta evidente que surgió en el momento. - Y hay motivo por tener tanto sueño...?- El mayor de los hermanos rió antes de decir palabra. -Jugamos Guitar Hero- si hubo un momento de seriedad en la habitación definitivamente eso fue lo que lo cambio, segundos después de reír junto con todos los presentes hablo ella. - Hasta madrugada?- una vez formulada la pregunta Mikey respondió por ambos. -Ah, pues sí ...- La persona interrogante ojeo las preguntas que le habían encargado realizar, de entre todas una fue la que sintió la necesidad de hacer. -Ya ha transcurrido su tiempo, pero ... Consideran alguna canción significativa de los álbumes anteriores?- los cuatro no hablaron, es más, disimuladamente Frank miro a Gerard como queriendo decir: "Hey, contestas esta?" el de cabellos rojos lo pensó antes de decir aquello. -I' m Not Okay-

_Un grupo de chicos altos los cuales todos vestían chaquetas deportivas iguales se pasean por el patio de una escuela como si esta fuera suya, cargaban un trofeo el cual todos los que estaban en aquella zona de descanso podían ver, las ovaciones de parte de todos los presentes o bueno... casi todos no tardaron en llegar, fuera de esas ovaciones estaban un joven de cabellos negros, pálido... este vestía casi todo de negro, menos las zapatillas que eran rojas, a un lado de él se podía ver a alguien con rasgos similares en cuanto a el rostro, pero no era del todo notorio porque llevaba gafas, a diferencia del otro vestía con más colores, los dos individuos permanecían sentados sobre el césped, aquello que los adolescentes presenciaban no era para ellos, uno de ellos el menor tenía la vista muy ocupada en su celular, el otro con cuaderno y lapices daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, - Gerard, mira ahí esta la chica que te gusta!- exclamo un entusiasta Mikey a su hermano. -Yah...- contesto el otro cuando algo inesperado ocurrió, la jovencita a la que Mikey hizo alusión tomó por los hombros a el líder de los deportistas de su clase, Gerard quien tuvo que presenciar todo, bajo su mirada al suelo, era la primera vez que algo así le ocurriá, Mikey no sabía bien que decir en aquel entonces, pero como si todo esto fuese una mala película había más. -Hey, revisen todos sus redes sociales!- se escucho la voz del deportista al cual Gerard y Mikey no le tenían mucha afinidad, Mikey aprovechando estar con celular en mano hizo lo que sus oídos escucharon, lo que había en esa página lo hizo querer dejar el celular muy lejos de su vista, ello llamo la atención de su hermano, el cual inesperadamente le arrebato el celular, - Estas de broma?- fueron las palabras de Gerard para aquella fotografía de la nueva pareja, tenían fecha de ayer y eran bastante subidas de tono, el verlas por poco le produce ganas de vomitar a el mayor de los hermanos. -Gee- hablo el chico de las gafas mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil de regreso. Ambos jóvenes permanecieron callados hasta que sonó el timbre, cada uno tomó caminos diferentes, durante lo que transcurría la clase Mikey no dejaba de pensar en su hermano, y Gerard por su lado lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era plasmar su angustia en dibujos, al carajo con la clase, todos hablaban de la nueva parejita y el no quería formar parte de eso, por ello se la había saltado, para su desgracia el enorme idiota al que sólo le iban los deportes se había ausentado de ellas también, -oooh, rarito no te vi- dijo aquel monte de huesos, Gerard quien casi cae al suelo por aquel golpe cuyo propósito era obvio y de ninguna manera pudo ser un accidente quería empezar a gritar, pero no lo hizo. -eh, sabes, no es fácil esto de ser famoso con la pareja del año, sabes- Way mayor no podía creer que esto le este pasando a él. -Ella la zorra me lleva a cojer cada 3 minutos- Respiró antes de hacer cualquier cosa, no quería ser el primero de la familia Way en ser expulsado de aquella institución. -Y oye no me van los tíos, así que no me mires cuando voy con mi zorra- Estaba escuchando bien? eso... eso le hizo irse por completo, no podía ser que alguien fuera tan egocéntrico y grosero. - TÚ A MÍ, GUSTARME? imposible- el más grande al oír ello no tardo en protestar. -Ya sabemos todos que eres UNA MARICA- ni discutió, ni respondió, fue directo con un puño a la cara de ese sujeto sin importar que fuera mucho más fornido que el, Way no tardo en recibir respuesta, golpes y golpes fueron tras de él, lo mismo trataba de igualarlas Gerard, tanta era la disputa que no se dieron cuenta cuando un grupo de estudiantes comenzaba a formarse para presenciar aquel acto de violencia. - Gerard!- Mikey se abrió paso entre la multitud y lo que encontró fue a su hermano con la nariz sangrante y un moretón en el ojo, quien sabe que otras marcas le habían dejado, en cuanto al rival de Gerard uno que otro rasguño, sangre en el labio, pero al menos lograba mantenerse en pie, Mikey cargo con su hermano en el hombro, a lo que este tipo mayor se alejaba con sus amigos igual de enormes. -Estas en mi lista EMO- La llegada al hogar de los Way's tampoco fue algo color de rosa, sus padres estuvieron todo lo que quedo de la tarde gritando por las condiciones en las que vino el mayor de los hijos, a la mañana del otro día ambos hermanos fueron encerrados en un baño del cual no pudieron salir durante todo el periodo escolar, aunque lo habían intentado, los responsables; gorilla y su grupo de secuaces, cuando dijeron que marcaron a Gerard iba enserio, de allí para adelante cosas como estas comenzarían a pasar y esta sólo había sido la marca del inicio a la carrera por quien sobrevivirá en ella, la cual tuvo lugar en aquel distrito escolar._

-Escribí la canción en tiempos difíciles, quizá no sería la persona que soy hoy si no la hubiera creado en _esos_ tiempos, no es así Mikey?- Gerard miro a su hermano que parecía conmovido por aquel gesto, él y su hermano mayor sabían lo que era pasar por todo el problema que sólo encuentras en las escuelas, pero lo lograron, y en esa canción quedaba demostrado, lo habían logrado.


End file.
